Atomsk's Return
by Sad Guitar
Summary: Naota seems to be getting along well after Haruko left, and is trying to get his N.O working again. But weird things are starting to happen again after a bright red light and a new kid at school. COMPLETED!
1. Sophmore Slump

This is my first FLCL Fanfic! I hope you like it... Oh and please review. This takes place during Naota's freshmen year, The chapter titles are often names of the songs I listen to while I write.

Sophmore Slump

It's been 3 years since I saw Haruko. And ever since then I couldn't stop thinking of her. "Save it for next time." Those words constantly echo in my head, bringing alot of questions with them. Did she find Atomsk? Did she obtain his power? Is she even coming back? And if she does, do I still love her?

"Naota, come on!" Ninamori yelled, growing inpatient. We're going to be late.

"Sorry." I said, running to keep up with her.

Me and Ninamori have been hanging out alot since Haruko left, and I really like it, since she's the only person that can understand me. She also probably the only person smart enough to have a conversation with. Now don't get me wrong, I still hang out with Gaku and Masashi, but Ninamori tends to listen alot better.

"Hey, are you listening?" Ninamori asked.

"Nope." I said with a smirk.

"Not funny."

"Fine, what were you saying?" I said, pretending to be interestested.

"I was talking about how we should be able to eat off campus instead of being stuck in a retarded cafeteria."

It seemed like a smart idea. I could finally learn how to play that Gibson that Haruko pulled out of my head. And maybe I could finally figure out how to unlock someone N.O. I'd been messing with it for a while to see if I could pull a Vespa like hers out, to see if I could find her and maybe make her come back. But it was just a wasted effort...

"Actually, thats a pretty good idea, except for the fact that most of the kids would just skip."

"Just sign the petition." She said thrusting the clipboard at me.

"Alright." I said flipping a few pages to find a spot. I signed and handed it back to her.

We finally got to school, and got there just before first hour.

"I won't see you till third hour okay?"

"Alright."

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss.

"Bye." She said with smile.

"Later." I replied happily.

Oh, did I forget to mention we have been going out for about a year?

Bet you wern't expecting that were you? Review NOW!!!!


	2. Where is your Boy Tonight?

Chapter 2! WOOO!!! Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL tear

Where is Your Boy Tonight?

After school I met up Ninamori to walk her home.

"Wanna go see a movie friday?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said grabbing my hand

"What do you wanna see?"

"I don't know lets just see wha-"

I saw a bright red light racing across the sky. It was heading toward the old bridge, and didn't seem to be slowing down. All the suddden my head just started hurting.

"AAGH!!" I yowled, grasping my head!. "AGGGHH!!"

"Naota!" She knelt down and tried to help me up, and, something that hasn't happened for 3 years happened. A horn shot from my forehead. The force knocked us both to the ground and something jumped from my head. I wasn't able to see what it was before it scurried off.

"Uh Naota..."

"Yeah?" I replied, still a little dazed, but then I realized that my head was inbetween Ninamori's breasts.

I jumped away and blushed and was about to say "It was an accident!" before she said-

"Oh crud."

Then I looked up and realized that the light was about to hit the bridge. I wrapped my arm around her to protect her from the aftershock. We stayed like that for a little while until Ninamori told me to turn around. What I saw came right out of the past. There, standing on the top of the bridge was a giant hand. But as soon as I saw it it jumped from the bridge

and dug into the river below.

"Damn." I said "I'm gonna have to take care of that later."

"Come on Nao, lets go home." She said grabbing my hand again.

"Yeah, we probably should."

I could hardly sleep that night. I was afraid that whatever had come from that horn would attack me. I kept on having freaky dreams, like I was being ripped appart. I woke up and saw Canti sitting by bedside, stroking my forehead. after that I was finally able to sleep, because I knew Canti would at least try to protect me from anything.

-Next Day-

"Naota are you okay?" Asked Nina with a concerned look, feeling my forehead.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" I reassured her by grabbing her hand. "Don't worry so much."

"Okay, remember you have to show the new kid around." She reminded me, still looking a little concerned.

"Oh yeah, whats the kids name again?"

" I don't know, he was a last minute transfer." She said.

"Well what do you know about him?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"He's from America." She replied.

"Well this should be good."

"See you third hour." She said, like she said every day.

"Later." I said. And then I put my arms around her waist and kissed her.

"It's nice of you to join us Mr. Nandaba." Scolded Mrs. Sohma

"Sorry." I mumbled as I walked to an empty desk.

Mrs. Sohoma is a whiny bitch. There are almost a hundred rumors about her at school. My favorite one is that she tricked her husband into marrying her by wearing a mask and saying she was an American pop idol.

"As I was saying before, this our new student Coltrane Jonson."

An African- American guy with dreads said "Sup." And causually walked to his seat.

"Normally, Mr. Jonson, our new students tell us something about themselves."

"Alright." he said standing again.

"My name is Coltrane, Trane for short. I like music. I particually like Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, and Taking Back Sunday."

He gave me a weird look. All of the sudden felt a lightning bolt above my head and dodged a Fender Cyclone to the side of the head. I pulled the Gibson Flying V out of no where and swung back. He blocked, and hit the whammy bar causing me, him and all of the kids (with their desks) to hit the walls.

"Principals office." Said Mrs. Sohma.

"But Mrs. Sohoma we were jus-"

"PRINCIPALS OFFICE!!!!" She yelled we were out the door in seconds, leaving a dust trail behind us.

Oh no, another one of theese previews! Who's Trane? Why did he attack me? Why do I care? Find out in the next chapter!

Wooo! New Character! P.S Here is a stub about the Cyclone: http://en. 


	3. Roxanne

I looked over at this kid. I wonder how he could handle all that power. Atomsk was never known to give his power to someone un-worthy. Maybe it's his N.O. Haruko had mentioned his N.O before. He supposedly could pull entire creatures out of his head. That's quite the feat back at the Medical Mechanica.

"Your name's Naota right?" I questioned him, while we sat outside the principal's office in the dark and gloomy hallway.

"What's it to you?" He replied. He was obviously annoyed with me. I would be annoyed with me too if I got me and me sent to the principal's office. Wait, what? ARRGH! I hate when I confuse myself. I tend to do that alot. Haruko just says I think a liitle to much. She'd been training me since she got back to MM. She always talked about this kid, and if she did happen to make her way down here, I figure I should probably make good with him.  
"Listen, I just wanted to apologize. I'd be pissed to if I was sent here because of the new kid." He looked at me like he understood.

He stuck his hand out and said "My name's Naota, and I'd like if we could be friends." He said it in his old monotone voice but I knew he meant it.

"Sure!" I said shaking strongly, just as the principal walked out.  
"Well, there doesn't seem to be any problem you two get back to class, and no more freaky guitar fights alright?" Said the Principal with a smile.  
"Yes sir." We said as we got up and made our way to third, which we suprisingly had together along with that girl I saw him kissing out in the hall.  
We tried to sit as far back as possible from the front.  
"So who's this?" She whispered, giving me an odd look.  
"His name is Trane, and if I'm right, he's the kid I have to show around right"  
I had entirely forgotten about the fact that was supposed to be shown around the school today.

"Yeah I think that's him. My name is Eri Ninamori. Nina or Ninamori if you prefer." She said looking at me.  
"Nice to meet you Nina." I said with a said with a smile. She seemed nice enough, and Naota really seemed to like her. I could tell, mostly because he was blushing.  
The rest of the day went off without much trouble, Naota and Nina offered to let me hang out with them for awhile, but i already had plans.  
"Your a new kid, what kinda plans could have?" Teased Nina.

"It's Friday. I have a date" I said, taking the tie out of my dreads.  
"Alright well, see ya." They said walking away. I made my way to the bridge and went to meet Mamimi. "Sup." I said sitting next to her. She offered a smoke.  
"So where were you?" She asked.  
"I had school, remember?" I said, taking the smoke. "Got a light?" I asked. But she was busy writing something on her cigarette. From what I could tell it said "Never Knows Best". She offered me a match. I light up and she put her arm around me.

I took out my guitar and a sharpie. I got a good look at what she wrote on that cigarette. I slowly wrote the words on my guitar.  
"Why'd you do that?" She asked.  
"Cause it sounded cool." I said strumming on the guitar while she put out the cigarette and leaning in a bit on me. And for awhile, I almost forgot about the rest of the world.

"Wow, my first chapter preview. Do I work for Medical Mechannica? Where is Haruko? Why do I smoke? Most (if none) of these will questions will be answered. Yeah.

WOOOO!!! Third chapter! WOOOOO!!!!


	4. Of All the Gin Joints in the World

Fourth Chapter! Here's a shot from Ninamori's point of view.

-Of All The Gin Joints In The World-

"You decide on which movie were seeing tonight, Nao?" I asked, Wrapping my arms around his waist. We were on our way to the multiplex on his vespa. "I figured we could skip the movie and go dancing." He said taking a turn onto main street. "That sounds nice.." I replied, trying to mask my worries. I've always hated dancing in public. There were always other guys sitting at the bars and watching the girls dancing, and it always got me worried.  
The only reason we can ever get into theese stupid clubs is because of crappy security. They really should have it looked into. As soon as we got in I noticed a couple of guys standing in a corner. I couldn't get a good look at them, it was dark and loud. Me and Naota danced for awhile. If you've never seen Naota dance you need to. He is actually a pretty good dancer, but you don't expect it from the gloomy teen. A few hours later I asked if we could leave.  
"Sure, let's go." He said as we walked towards the door. We didn't get very far before one of the guys I saw stopped us.  
"Hey, mind if we have a dance or two?" The taller one asked me.  
"Listen we're on our way out so if you don't mind." Said Naota trying to push through.  
"What if we do." Said the shorter on pushing us back.  
"Listen, you need to back off." Said Naota.  
"What if we don't." The tall one said pushing him again. Naota pulled out the Flying V and smashed him over the head. A few more guys came up and started to push hm. He swung violenntly knocking out several, careful not to hit me. "Hurry up!" He grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. We were gone in seconds, speeding towards the bridge. We were there in seconds, he parked and went over to the opposite side and took a look over the side I followed and put my arm around him.  
"Sorry I got you into that mess.." He said. Thn I pulled him close and kissed him. If he went through all that trouble to save me, he deserved it too.  
"I'll take that as appology accepted."

"Chapter previews aren't something I've done before I really don't have much to say... Just read some more, dammit!"

Sorry for the shortness. 


	5. Dead on Arrival

WOOT!!!!1!1!!1!! 5th chappie! PLZ Review. Welcome to Tranes POV.

-Dead on Arrival

I fell asleep lying next to Mamimi. I woke up staring a giant hand in the face. Or whatever you would call it, I don't know.  
He pulled out a shotgun and everything went into bullet time, like in a matrix movie. I doged to avoid becoming swiss cheese and swung the cyclone hard into it's side.  
I flipped it around and shot a few rounds into the hand. By then Naota,  
who had run down to the river from the bridge took a few swings.  
It hit him over the head and knocked him aside. He then took a swing at me and hit me square in the jaw.  
It stood over me with the shotgun and took careful aim. I knew this was the end. But all the sudden I heard a motor revving.

"HERE I COME AND GET IT!" Screamed a voice I knew all to well.  
"Haruko!" Naota said looking up. She smashed her guitar down over the top of the hand stopping it once and for all.  
"Hey Takun. It's nice to see you two can handle things around here." She said, with a little more sarcasm than needed.  
"Where the hell have you been!" Screamed Naota, obviously over the happiness he had when he saw she had come back.  
"Trane, you haven't even been here a day and you've already nearly been killed." she said pointing to the hole in the wall near Mamimi.

"This thing showed up way before I did, and you just basically blew my cover!!" I screamed.  
"Oh yeah, I probably shouldn't have said that"  
"Wait, what?" Asked Naota, who hadn't been paying attention to the conversation.  
"Uh.. Nothing." I replied, stalling and hoping that Haruko would have some thing to say.  
"Where I've been isn't the issue at hand, Takun. Atomsk should be soon and I've got to be ready to kill that bastard once and for all"  
-Next Day- Naota's POV "Alright you two, I've got a couple of presents for you. Just kneel down and shut your eyes." Haruko said with a slight smile. Nina was over sitting at the desk in the corner of the room.  
She had the same look of concern that I had on my face. Whenever Haruko wants to give you something, you should probably run for the hills. But, never the less me and trane knelt down in front of her and did what she said. The next thing felt was a bump to the head. She'd gone and hit me in the head that damn bass again. She reached down and pulled out a Gibson X-plorer. She handed it to me and said: "This is yours, Takun." She went to kiss me but I stopped her and said to her as strong as I could: "I've got a girl"  
"Aww.. My little Takun is finally a man." She then hit Trane in the head with the bass. She did the same as she did with me, but instead pulled a Cylclone II from his head. He took out a sharpie and wrote the words "Never Knows Best" very carefully.  
"Your traing starts tomorrow at the crack of noon." She started moving towards the door with Ninamori."In the meantime you two are locked in here until tommorow!" She screamed slamming the door.  
"What! Why!" I yelled at her through the door.  
"You two need to get to know each other." We just sorta stood there for awhile... and then at the exact same time we both said: "Damn..."

The story is almost over! 


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

WOOT! New chappie right here, right now! Sory bout the time. Trane's POV

-Smells Like Teen Spirit-

I didn't mind spending time with Naota for awhile. What else di I have to do, and besides we needed to be in the same record store if we wanted to beat Atomsk.  
"What do you have to do in here anyway?" I asked looking around his room.

"Nothing except for guitar." He replied, playing the intro to "Come As You Are" by Nirvana.

"You like Nirvana too?" I asked playing the tune with him.

"They're the best." He said with a smile.

I slowly began to sing the lyrics. He joined me a little later, and eventually I just let him sing. He was really good. He knew all the words and never slipped up through the whole song. I was suddenly getting an idea.

"How many songs do you know?" I questioned him, resting my guitar on the wall.

"I can play alot of songs, it all depends on which ones." He replied, laying on the top bunk.

I began to play alot of songs and he quickly acompanied them with the lyrics. The ones he didn't know I filled in, and we began to talk about band names and band members.

"Masashi can play bass pretty well, and Gaku 's been play drums since he could walk." Said Naota, starting to pull the plan together.

"I already can line us up gig in about a week." I said, smiling widely. I checked the time and realized it was nearly midnight.

"We should hit the hay." I yawned. I laid on the bottom bunk and slowly began to drift to sleep, and I dreamt of the stage, I dreamt of the life I wanted before MM...

-Flasback-

"But mom, you can't just send me off with some weird pink lady!"I yelled, angry at her decsion.

"I've told you before, her name is Haruko and she has a good job for you." My mom replied back.

"But why today, why not next year! I'm 15!" I screamed, hysteria begin to reach my voice.

"Calm down, she said she'd be able to bring you back in a week if you still hate as much as you do now you can stay here okay?"

"Alright." I replied, begining to calm down.

"I love you." She said.

"Love you to." I replied.

I looked out the window and up at the stars. Then, all the sudden I felt arms around me.

"Do you really hate me, Trane?" Haruko asked.

"Yes I do." I said shruging out of her arms.

"I will bring you back, you know."

"Yeah, and that's what scares me." 


	7. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

This is definately one of the last of at most 3 more chapters. It had to end soon. I'm just so sad to see it go... Naota POV

-Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off-

I somehow woke up in Trane's arms. I have no idea how, I think may have fallen out of bed and accidentally crawled into the bottom bunk. But when I realized where I was, there was a bit of a rude awakening.

"AHHHGH!" I yelped leaping from the bed.

"Sheesh, give a guy little warning." Trane said checking the time.

"WHAT GIVES!!" I screamed, still a little freaked.

"Dude, I'm bi. I've woken up once or twice with another guy in my bed." Trane replied,  
pulling on his pants. He saw the look on my face and started to laugh.

"Don't tell me your a homophobe." He said, a tone of serious touching the edge of his voice.

"No, just a little shocked that's all, you seemed so straight."

"Well if it helps, I've been with more girls than guys. Come on, doors unlocked." Trane said pulling the door open.

-A Little Later-

"Well you two are getting along a little better." Haruko said, stuffing her face.

"Do you still work for Medical Mecchanicca?" I asked, It seemed like an important question.

"Nope, it all went downhill after they turned against me." She said stuffing another doughnut down her windpipe.

"Wait, I thought they were going to help you find Atomsk?" Said Nina.

"Well they decided that if they could get Atomsk on their side they could kill me, and then kill him," She replied.

"What would they have with Atomsk dead, he is the ultimate key isn't he?" Trane asked, pulling on a Fall Out Boy T-shirt he had just pulled from the dryer.

"Yeah, but he could also be their ultimate enemy. He has too much power." Haruko said, standing up.

"Hey Naota, we should go pick Masashi and Gaku and start up practice." Trane said, pulling on a zip-up black hoodie and picking up his bass. "We'll take my truck"  
"You've got a truck?" I asked, I'd never seen him driving it before.

"1953 Chevy Pickup." He replied.

"But your fourteen." I said.

"So?"

"Alright let's go."

-The Next Week-

So far the band is doing good, despite some name issues we're working out. So far, "The Boy Who Flew" is the name we are most likely to use. I decided to spend some quality time with Ninamori this Sunday.

"What are you going to do when Atomsk shows up." Nina asked grasping my hand while we sat under a maple tree.

"I'm going to fight him, duh." I really didn't have much of a choice. It was either me and Trane manage to take him out, or I let Trane get killed. Trane didn't look like one who would back out of a fight.

"Please don't get yourself get killed." She said, looking into my eyes. "I love you." I paused for a second to think about what she had just said. She loves me.

"I love you too." I said, closing the gap between our lips. I felt a heat behind my forehead. I parted her lips and she parted mine and our tounges began to explore each others mouths. All of the sudden she pulled away.

"Wow." She said.

"I think we just got caught up in the moment." I said.

"Yeah, but I still love you." She said with a seductive smile,

"I love you too." I said.

"Naota!" I heard Trane yell from the bottom of the hill.

"What."

"We've got problems." Trane replied, pointing over to the smoke billowing from the Medical Mecchanicca building.

WOOO! Eat your heart out VASHATSOCOM. 


	8. Mr Brightside

This Chapter is the second to last chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do. Trane's POV

-Mr.Brightside-

That smoke wasn't part of the plan. This definately wasn't good.

"Why do you think it's doing that?" Naota asked, a little shocked.

"I don't know let's take care of it before the dance tonight." I said starting up my truck.

I'd managed to get the gig, after hours of begging the principal.

"Right." He said, confidently climbing into the truck. By the time we got there this tentacle monster had began to

make it's way towards the town.

"Hey, ugly!" I yelled. It turned around and lashed a tentacle at me. I sliced it off and watched it drop to the ground. It began to whip more at me,

and I continued to slice until it over came me. Finally, Naota hit a finishing blow to the head of the black beast.

"Alright, let's go get ready." I said standing up.

-1 Hour Later-

"We've got at least an hour before the show starts. We're only doing the opening act, so pick one good song." I said, tuning my guitar.

"Let's go with that Fall Out Boy song we practiced." Mumbled Masashi.

"Sounds good to me!" Said Naota.

"Okay, decided. Masashi, go help Gaku set up and tell him which song we picked." I said.

"Naota, I think we should get to know each other before we fight Atomsk. Sit and talk with me for awhile."

"Uh... alright." Naota said.

-5 seconds to performance- Naota's Pov switch

I was begining to feel a little nervous. Almost every kid from our school was there, even Haruko and Ninamori were out in the crowd.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Trane said, patting me on the back. I'd learned alot about my new friend in the past hour.

"Introducing your opening act, The Boy Who Flew!"

We were rushed onto the stage onto the stage. I saw the crowd and froze for awhile. I thought I was going to be sick.

"Wait one second." Trane said into the microphone. He took off his hoodie and helped me slide it on. He pulled the hood up and I felt a little better.

"I hope you like this song as much as we, well as much as I do." Trane said, pulling his guitar strap over his head.

Gaku started into the opening drums. Trane started playing along Masashi.

"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse Barely stuttered out A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue Weighed down with words too over-dramatic

Tonight it's it can't get much worse Vs. no one should ever feel like.. I'm two quarters and a heart down, and I don't want to forget how your voice sounds, These

words are I have so I write them so you need them just to get by!"

The crowd started to cheer and dance, apparently accepting the song.

"Dance dance we're falling apart to half time, Dance dance tese are the lives we love to lead dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how miserey loved me!"

From there on the preformance was smooth, ending with a stage dive from Trane into most of the single girls at the dance.

I climbed off at met up with Nina near the stage.

"How was I?" I asked, anticipation lacing my voice.

"You were great!" She said wrapping here arms around me. Right on cue a slow song started playing.

"Hey Nao?" Ninamori said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah."

"You do love me don't you?" She asked, looking distressed.

"Yes, I do love you and I always will." I reassured her.

"Good." She said, kissing me. The heat behind my forehead returned, more intense. I looked up and a red light shot up,

and then, in the form he took when I absorbed his power, there he was. Atomsk was finally here.

"Leave." He said to Ninamori with the voice I used to have. She started to walk towards the circle that had formed around me.

"I am here to warn you, Naota. You are about to be shocked beyond belief." Said Atomsk, sending chills down my spine.

"The only one of us about to be shocked is you!" I screamed, rushing him with my guitar. All of the sudden I felt a blunt strike to the back of the head.

"Trane.. help." I said, blacking out.

"I just did." He said, swinging his guitar into my stomach.

Bet you weren't expecting that huh? Last chapter tommorow. 


	9. Famous Last Words

This is the last chapter. The final countdown. Woo! Naota's POV

-Famous Last Words-

I woke up in a strange room. I tried to move, and I realized I was tied to a chair.

"You won't be going anywhere soon Takun." Said a voice from the corner.

"Fucking traitor!" I screamed at the voice. I knew it was Trane.

"It had to be done." Trane said, stepping into the light. He looked way different. His eyes were lined with black and his hair was shorter

and cropped over one eye. He wore a Black Parade T-Shirt and held a new bass.

"Like it?" He asked, pointing to it. "Epiphone Goth Thunderbird IV Bass with a satin black finish."

"I don't care about your bass! Where am I?!" I screamed, on the verge of tears. A few had escaped my eyes.

"Don't cry, my little Takun." He said, wiping a tear from my cheek with his thumb. He then, to my disgust, put his thumb to his lips.

"Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Would you prefer me to do this Takun?" He moved closer to my face. There was very little space between us when he said: "I hate you"

He closed the gap between us gently kissing my lips. My eyes opened wide, and to my suprise his were widened with shock as well.

"Dammit. I'm not supposed to do that." He said, walking towards the door.

"Wait! Where is Ninamori!? Where is Atomsk!?" I screamed at him. He walked out and shut the door.

-Ninamori's Pov-

I woke up tied to a chair. I tried to remember what happened last night. Atomsk! He was there. That I do remember.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I heard a voice in the corner say.

"You Jerk." I said angrily. I remember everything now.

"Wow, at least your a bit nicer than your lover." Trane said walking from the corner. He had changed, but I still saw the look in his eyes I saw when

he attacked Nao.

"Where is he!?" I screamed.

"Calm down. I haven't hurt him." He said with an evil grin. "I'm not that low. But Haruko is."

"It dosen't matter, Atomsk escaped." I said with a smirk. "You failed."

"Nope, he's still on earth. In fact, he's even on the complex." Trane replied.

"Damn..." I said as he walked towards the door.

-Naota's POV-

"What can I do?" I said tears pouring. "It's no use. They killed Atomsk."

"Not yet." Said my voice.

"Your alive." I said looking up to see him.

"I'll help you to escape. The only condition is that you don't kill Trane." He said looking down.

"WHY!?" I yelled/asked him.

"You'll understand later." He replied.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said. What choice did I have. The ropes set fire and turned to ashes.

"I never knew that the mighty Atomsk would be so stupid." Trane said, emerging from his corner again.

"If you want him you have to go through me, you bastard." A guitar emerged from my hand. But it wasn't my X-Plorer.

"Gibson Firebird. Atomsk sure rolls with style." Trane said, a long line of black emerging from his hand. It quickly turned to his base, and the fight

started.

-Tranes POV-

I took the opening swing. He ducked the swing and swung at my feet. I jumped and swung down. He blocked and we went back to neautral.

"Your getting better." I said circling around him.

"Shut up!" He went for an over head chop. I moved to my left and went for my own over head chop. He dodged and swung at my left. It connected and I fell.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He said smirking. I chopped his feet out from under him. We both stood up and he knocked my bass to the ground.

He hit a power chord and sent me flying to the otherside of the room.

"Go Naota. I'll handle this." Said Atomsk. "She's in the west wing."

"Got it." He said, running from the room.

"This isn't you, Trane." He said, looking at me.

"I..I Know." I said hesitantly.

"You only have one chance to redeem yourself." He said.

"I'll do anything..."

-Naota's POV-

I was able to find Ninamori's room and I quickly untied her.

"Come on let's g-" I saw that the door was blocked by Haruko.

"It's over Naota. You can beat Trane, but you can't beat me." She said, taking her stance.

"It's not over till it's over." I said drawing the Firebird. I swung at her side. She immeadiately disarmed me.

"Please, you never stood a chance." She said aiming a shot at my head. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. All I heard was the twang of two guitars colliding.

"He does now." I opened my eyes to see Trane blocking the bass shot.

"Go, this place is wired to explode. Theres a vespa outside." Trane said, hitting her arm. "Oh, and when my mom shows up fly home with her!"

I nodded and me and Ninamori ran to the outside. I had to hotwire the Vespa, and most of the ride was to loud for conversation, dodging debriee and all.

We stopped at a hill 10 miles from the building. We saw Atomsk floating into space. And that was th e most beautiful sight I thought I'd ever see. With those beautiful red wings.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Asked Ninamori, with wonder in her eyes.

"No." I said starting the vespa. But that's how he'd want it to be.

THE END 


End file.
